Behind the Smile of spring
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: Detrás de la Sonrisa de la Primavera... alguna vez te has preguntado cual es el motivo de la sonrisa de Haru...bueno decidi hacer este three-shot y espero que les guste entra y lee


**¡Hola como están!**

**Bueno se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño Three-shot sobre cómo empezó la actitud de Haru-chan, espero y les guste, la verdad no sé cuándo actualice, la verdad he tenido problemas familiares, y pues ir eso casi no actualizo, además de que tengo muchas historias en mente, pero no dejare de escribir, borrare dos de mis historias, pero no se preocupen solo será hasta que la termine de escribir, luego las subiré completas.**

**Bueno sin más las dejo con este Three-shot….**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro y par entretenimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Behind the Smile of spring**_

_**Traducción: Detrás de la Sonrisa de la Primavera**_

_**By: Hime-chan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capítulo 1: Tu mi Mejor amiga, mi Imotou~_**

**_Como todos los primeros días de Abril, me encuentra frente a donde está tu cuerpo, sonrió al darme cuenta todo lo que eh cambiado gracias a ti, aún recuerdo como tu sonrisa iluminaba mis días, pero desde que te fuiste comenzaron a ser falsas mis alegrías, hasta que ellos llegaron, no sé si tú los enviaste pero cada uno de ellos me recuerdan a ti._**

**_Lambo, el me recuerda cuando me obligabas a acompañarte a la dulcería, aun sé que los dulces de Fresa y los chocolates son tus favoritos, y ahora son los míos._**

**_Chrome-chan, ella me recuerda como eras tú el primer día que nos hicimos amigas, aquella timidez que te caracterizaba de pequeñas._**

**_Gokudera-san, el me recuerda cuando tu peleabas con Taro-kun, jajá quien diría que seguiría tus pasos, vivo peleando con él, recordándolos, a ti y a Taro-kun._**

**_Yamamoto-san, él sonríe como tú lo hacías, esa sonrisa me da un poco de la paz y la tranquilidad de lo que la tuya una vez me dio._**

**_Mukuro-san, el me recuerda a Taro-kun, ambos con ese toque misterioso y peligroso, estar junto a el siento como si volviera en el tiempo y escuchara a Taro-kun._**

**_Hibari-san, él es como tu cuando te enfadabas, esa aura peligrosa lo rodea como cuando te cubría a ti cuando Taro-kun y yo comíamos tus dulces y tú te enfadabas, jajá que tiempos eran esos._**

**_Ryohei-san me recuerda a tu energía, aquella que no se acababa nunca, aquella con la que ayudabas a todos, con aquel espíritu inquebrantable, con aquella fuerza._**

**_Y por último Tsuna-san, él es el nuevo cielo que me envuelve, él es el que más me recuerda a ti, su sonrisa, su presencia se parecen tanto a la tuya, aquella que necesito, aquella que estuve buscando por 2 largos años, en el cual estaba sola._**

**_Sé que esto es egoísta pero te siento cerca de mí, oh olvidaba a Kyoko-chan, ella me acompaña en los días en los que me arrastrabas a las pastelerías, en aquellos que reíamos sin parar, pero ni siquiera el más dulce de los pasteles hace que el amargo sabor de mi boca desaparezca._**

**_Si tan solo te hubiera retenido más, si hubiera evitado que tomaras aquel avión que acabo con tu vida, estarías aquí con migo, riéndonos de cualquier tontería, yo seguiría siendo la amargada y tú la luz que ilumina mi camino._**

**_La persona que me sonríe cada día, pero te tengo que contar que a pesar de que ellos me recuerden a ustedes, no es lo mismo, yo no soy tú, yo no puedo sonreír con la misma luz que tú lo hacías, aquella inocencia que te caracterizaba yo no la tengo._**

**_No soy tu, porque he intentado, hacer lo que tu hacías, quiero cumplir tu sueño en ser una de las mejores diseñadoras, aún conservo aquellos trajes que hacías para mí, aquellos que eran un tanto extraños pero al fin de cuentas los terminaba usando al ver tu rostro iluminado._**

**_Estoy segura que si tú conocieras a mis amigos, tendrían una linda amistad, pero sé que no dejaría que te separaran de mí, eres la única persona que he confiado plenamente._**

**_Comienzo a derramar lágrimas, mientras deposito las __Vincapervincas moradas que compre en un invernadero, sabes ellas significan amistad, sé que son difíciles de encontrar y que solo florecen a mediados de la primavera o invierno, pero con ellas sé que te transmito mi infinita amistad._**

**Mientras que la joven Miura veía fijamente aquella tumba un joven pelinegro entro con una Rosa blanca en la mano, sus ojos de color negro veían con dolor aquella tumba donde descansaba el cuerpo de la que un día fue su mejor amiga.**

**-¿H-Haru?- dijo el no creyendo el verla, -Konbawa, Taro-kun- saludo ella con una sonrisa rota y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, -A pasado tiempo, ¿no?, hace mucho que no estábamos juntos- continuo ella mientras devolvía la vista a la lápida, el joven se acercó a depositar en uno de los floreros la rosa blanca, y con la otra mano acariciaba las letras grabadas en el mármol.**

_"Akino Sora" 1996-2008_

_Gran hija, amiga, y hermana, siempre te recordaremos._

**Debajo de esta se encontraba una foto donde salían los tres, en la izquierda se podía ver una joven castaña de unos 13 años vestida con un vestido floreado, a la derecha un joven pelinegro vestido con una camisa de color negro, y en medio una pequeña peli-dorada, de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo o más que él, pero con matices con el color del mar, ella vestía un lindo vestido blanco, en su cara una hermosa sonrisa que opacaba al sol mismo.**

**-Ella era la luz que me iluminaba- dijo el al momento de levantarse-también era la mía- contesto ella mirando la foto.**

**-Creo que es hora de irme-dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida-haces mas falta de lo que crees Sora-chan- dijo ella mientras imitaba al pelinegro.**

**_Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi Imotou~, _pensaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaa!, casi lloro al escribir esto, pero bueno, más adelante sabrán como influyo esta chica en la vida de Haru-chan, y en el cap. siguiente aparecerán los Vongola, como creen que reaccionen al saber esto sobre Haru?, espero y les guste**

**Me despido y nos leemos después**


End file.
